Rumors
by MissusTodd
Summary: Mrs. Lovette attempts to dismiss a rumor or two floating around her shop... first fic
1. 1

Mrs. Lovette smiled proudly as she pushed the shop's door open, welcoming the afternoon crowd. Men and women poured into the shop and took their seats at the benches and tables. Very few sat outside, as the weather hadn't been particularly pleasant as of late and, although it was sunny at the moment, the London clouds were known to show up rather unexpectedly. Toby went right to work- the little sweetheart- taking down orders and collecting the pay. Mrs. Lovette's looked on in joy, Oh! How Mr. Todd had been such a blessing.

Over the buzz of the lunchtime crowd, she heard the familiar _creak, slide, crack_ as another of Mr. Todd's customers made his way down to the cellar. Nellie had fairly good hearing and often wondered if any other customers had ever wondered about the sound, if, in fact, they heard it.

"Missus Todd?" Nellie heard a low pitched voice call. She ignored it, thinking it was her imagination, and went on handing out her pies.

"Missus Todd! Oh, Missus Todd!" Uh-oh. Nellie Lovette knew this voice and cringed. Her tray was empty, no more distractions. She muttered curses under her breath as she reluctantly turned.

At the front of the shop stood a very, very fat haggard old woman with messy graying black hair pulled back to reveal a rather unpleasant face. Or so Ms. Lovette saw her. This woman was Mrs. Mooney.

Melinda Mooney's face formed into an ugly sneering smile as Mrs. Lovette provided a mask of a smile (one she found rather painful to produce) and walked over to her.

"Mrs. Todd!" She cried, shaking Nellie's hand excitedly.

"Hello, Mrs. Mooney," Nellie half-growled.

"How are ya, Mrs. Todd?" Melinda asked.

"Now what is this all about, Ms. Mooney?" Nellie sighed just as Sweeney came through the back door, to grab a pie most likely. Lord knows why the man insisted on one meal a day, he was so thin.

Mrs. Mooney's smile faded a bit, only a smirk on one side remaining. "Why, whatever do you mean, Nellie?"

"You know very well what I mean, you twit!" Nellie whisper-screamed. Her eyes narrowed and she pointed at Mooney accusingly. "What's all this 'bout you callin' me 'Missus Todd', eh? Ye know my name is Nellie Lovette."

"Oh," said Melinda in false surprise, "See, that's not what the rumors be sayin'"

Nellie's eyebrows raised and her eyes widened. "What rumors?"

"Well surly you must know, Nellie."

"Well I surly do not."

Mrs. Mooney smiled again, leaning in close to Nellie's ear and whispered exactly what Nellie had been expecting. "You know Nell, the town's been talkin'. Says you and Mr. Todd gots an affair goin. Everyone sees the way you look at the man. Plus what else to expect when two that are unmarried move in together."

Mrs. Lovette gasped. She spun around to look at Sweeney. "Wouldn't blame ya, dear." Said Melinda quietly from behind her. "The man's handsome."

Nellie was steaming. How dare this woman come into HER shop and spread some REDICULOUS rumor about complete nonsense.

"Well, Nellie, I best be on my way. Got a shop of my own to run, you know." And with that, Melinda Mooney left the shop.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Nellie flopped down on her settee, utterly exhausted. Not only had it been their busiest day yet, but Mrs. Mooney's words still lingered in her ears. All day she had noticed when people would stare, when hands flew up to the ears of another and words were whispered, when gossipy old women would giggle as she and Mr. Todd conversed. But perhaps she was just paranoid. Yes, no one would believe such a thing…

Would they?

It was then that Nellie decided she would go to Mr. Todd to see if he had noticed anything peculiar.

As she made her way up the steps, she wished that she had taken the dusty old stairs inside (even if they scared her a bit) because she could've sworn that people were watching and giggling as she went quickly to his 'tonsorial parlor'.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X

As he slowly and carefully cleaned his beautiful razor, three quick knocks on the door startled him and he jumped a little. Damn that woman! Must she always be interrupting him?

As he reluctantly made his way to the door, he sighed. At least she wasn't Anthony, he NEVER knocked. What a bother.

He pulled the door open. There she stood eyes wide and brows raised as usual. She stared at her, a tired and annoyed. However, instead of beginning her ramblings there, she pushed him into his own shop and closed the door forcefully, leaving the bell to ring out in the silence.

"Mrs. Lovette! What in god's name-,"

"Mr. T, I gotta talk to you!" She interrupted.

"What the Hell is So Goddamned important that you couldn't wait till morning?"

"Mr. T, Have you heard any…um…peculiar rumors lately?"

Sweeney gritted his teeth and buried his face in his hands. "Mrs. Lovette," he spoke slowly, "You came up here, in the middle of the night, interrupted me while cleaning my razors, my precious razors, PUSHED me, and then interrupted me again, to Gossip?"

Mrs. Lovette sighed and slid down the door into a sitting position, "No, Mr. Todd! I'm being serious! What 'ave you heard?"

"Get out" He growled.

"But-,"

"Out!"

With that, Mrs. Lovette stood, stomped her foot childishly and turned, nearly slamming her face into the door. She then composed herself, adjusted her corset and laft with her nose in the air.

Damn woman…


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya!=DFirst: a few little A/N

First of all, thank you to my readers (if you exist O.o) I mean, I THINK people are reading this…I hope…

ANYHOO! Thanks to .14 for the spelling tip=D (much appreciated!)

Okay, enjoy this, Chapter Two of RUMORS

P.S. SOME SEXUAL ENUENDO::: BEWARNED

Nellie was growing more and more paranoid as the next three days dragged on. She avoided ever even talking to Mr. Todd when the shop was open and when it closed, their conversations where short and consisted only of words that were necessary.

Never once had she been so embarrassed or had all of Fleet Street on her tail. She wasn't used to the attention. Sure, she liked Sweeny, but was it truly _that _obvious. Were people really thinking that they had _slept together? _She suddenly shuddered at the thought, and smiled. How wonderful to be wrapped in His strong arms…under the covers…kissing and holding him…his-

"Mum?" Nellie snapped back to reality the moment she heard Toby's voice. How embarrassing to be caught daydreaming…about…that.

"Yes, love?" She answered, entering the sitting room, where Toby was.

"Please, mum?" He begged, hugging the Gin Bottle to his chest and easing the lid off slowly.

"No tonight, Dear, I'm sorry. We'll go get some more tomorrow, then you can finish that one." She sighed.

"But I've been real good lately! I promise!" He cried, hugging the bottle tighter.

"Sorry, love, truly I am, but I think I need that more than you do." She said tiredly.

Tobias Ragg looked up at her sadly, but handed the bottle over anyways, having seen her tired expression. "Mum…Are you okay?"

Nellie Hesitated. "Yes, Toby Dear, I'm fine…just…I'm just tired."

Toby frowned, he didn't like seeing the woman who'd saved him from that nasty work house this upset. But he knew better than to pry so he announced he was going to bed, kissed her cheek and went to his room.

_X-x-X-x-X-x_

Was it that the clouds had cleared? That business was better than ever? Not even _he_ knew, but Sweeney was in a better mood than ever. He smiled as he sang and sliced and as he walked out onto the terrace of his shop. No, it wasn't the weather or the increase in customers: it was that neither Ms. Lovett _NOR_ Anthony had come into his shop-interrupted him- in over_ three_ days! The thought! Half a week without bothersome interruptions!

But then a strange feeling- one he _very_ much disliked- came over Sweeney. One he was somewhat familiar with, as Benjamin had felt it often- too often Lucy had said…

_Lucy_…

Sweeney shook his head. No… no she was gone…

Gone…

Gone. And it was all _Judge Turpin's_ fault. He and He alone would destroy the bloody Judge if it was the last act of his life. Yes! He would _end_ Turpin!

Another smile cracked upon Todd's face as he took the bloodied handkerchief from his pocket and folded it neatly before placing it on his dressing table. And what then? After the bloody beast was dead, what would he do? He would have nothing left to do. Sweeney remembered not what relaxation and rest felt like, but Benjamin had known. Happiness and peace…and quiet….

It was awfully quiet now. Slowly the unnatural expression faded from the barber's face. The dreaded feeling was back…the one he had once known…had always known…still knew...had felt for his Dear Lucy….for Darling Johanna…

He groaned in the empty room. No, not this…not for that loony baker. He cared not that the shop was eerily quiet or that she hadn't made eye contact with him at all lately...

But still he felt it…he _**worried**_ for her.

And he hated himself all the more for it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N :D I have readers! Thank you, Lovies! Much Appreciated! *MUAW!* Oh This Makes me so happy! So Anyways, This chapter is really jumpy and I'm sorry Also there is some Lucy Bashing later on so….sorry in advance

Please, Add & Review because I love you! (Ha-ha, it rhymes^-^)

Sweeney slowly descended the old rickety stairway to the Pie Shop below his to confront Mrs. Lovett on her odd behavior, when he noticed a woman walking down Fleet Street. She walked right past him without a second look.

Lucy!

Lucy's beautiful yellow hair flowed down her back. She'd grown it out. He smiled- _my, he'd been doing that an awful lot lately_- and stumbled down the rest of the steps. Her walk was a little different than it had been, or at least what he remembered (which wasn't much), her hips swayed from side to side and her dress was very expensive looking. "Lucy!" he called sternly, grabbing for her

Lucy turned, a girl much too young to be Lucy and too old to be Johanna become of her. No, this was not Lucy.

LucyLucyLucy…

Was gone.

"Sir?" Her voice was high and clear, not small and shy as he remembered.

Sweeney realized he must look fairly strange as the girl looked rather frightened. He noticed his jaw hanging low and his mouth open, he didn't seem to have the strength to close them though. He felt weak. In one turn, his life had disappeared yet again. "I'm sorry," he whispered weakly. His voice sounded like that of another man, all the words seemed to blend together and became a rather messy slur. "I…I thought you were some one else…"

"Are you okay, Mister?" Asked the Lucy that wasn't Lucy. She rested a light hand on his brow. "Do you want to go inside?"

He must have nodded- but he didn't realize if he did- because the pretender Lucy walked him carefully into Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pie Emporium and sat him at a table. "Mrs. Lovett?" She called. Her voice jumped and echoed. It sounded distant. And foreign.

"Yes, Dear, be there in a –oh! Mr. Todd!" For a few minutes or maybe hours they talked. Sweeney thought of how silly he'd been. Of course Lucy wouldn't be just wondering the streets. She'd been stolen, she'd drunken the arsenic, and she was d-

X-x-X-x-X-x-X

"Mr. Todd are you okay?" He blinked and came back to the present. He was in the Pie Shop with Mrs. Lovett, who sat on the other side of the table. More odd behavior. The imposter was gone. It was just them. And Nellie refused to look at him directly.

Todd felt himself frown deeply. "I'm going to bed." He said flatly.

Mrs. Lovett opened her mouth, as if to say something, but the closed it, as if she'd change her mind.

He climbed the stairway slowly, thinking about his folly. Why had he done that? Why wouldn't he just think about it? Of course Lucy was gone….Of course….

X-x-X-x-X-x-X

_Damn it, Lucy_! She cursed to herself. She had the perfect chance to ask him about it and _again _that blonde wench had ruined it! And she was dead! What kind of dead witch still bothers people! Why did he care so much for her anyways? There was nothing particularly special about her…she hadn't even been that pretty if you had really seen her up close. And she wasn't smart at all…her parents had paid for the best education and she still couldn't figure out a pie from a cat….

Mrs. Mooney! Ohh, that damn witch got Nellie so steamed she could almost see a Mooney Pie in front of her.

However all the angst and anger inside her, Nellie was dead tired. She lay back on her settee and closed her eyes.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X

"Mum? Mum, are you-?" Toby stopped, Mrs. Lovette was asleep. And very soundly at that. An empty Gin bottle lay by her unmoving hand; some of the gin was left on the corner of her mouth and the bottle had not but a sip left.

"You drank it all" Toby said quietly, a bit hurt. But he didn't dare wake her. He loved her too much and he already knew she didn't sleep well. She often would only sleep after some gin and she always talked about someone named Albert. He didn't really mean to eavesdrop, but he caught snippets, seeing as their rooms were side by side. However, lately she spoke mostly of Mr. Todd, and the sea. Although Mr. T scared the boy, he was happy to see his mum happy. It made her sleep more soundly. And that made him sleep more soundly. Knowing that she was safe and that meant he was safe.

"Toby?" A low grumble came from the darkness. Toby jumped and spun on his heels.

Mr. Sweeney Todd stood in the threshold, a dark figure emerging from the shadows. "Toby, come here."

Toby obliged, reluctantly.

"Yes, Mr. Todd?" He asked quietly, avoiding the barber's eyes.

"I have to ask you a few questions, but you must first promise me you won't tell Mrs. Lovett about our little talk okay?" He was even more frightening in the dark, ominous shadows cast across his angular face.

"Yessir" he said to the ground.

"Right then, lad, come along" And he led the boy upstairs.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Once in his shop, Todd frowned, trying to think of how to word his question. He didn't want it to sound like he really cared for the baker, because he didn't. But no matter how he said it, it was goin to sound that way.

"Mr. Todd?" the boy asked slowly.

"Right, yes. Hm. Have you noticed anything…hm…peculiar about Mrs. Lovett lately?"

"No, sir" answered the boy. Toby failed to stifle a large yawn and rubbed his eyes.

"And she's been talking to you?"

"Yes, sir"

"And making eye contact?"

"Of course, sir" Toby replied loyally. "But, wh-,"

"It's just bothersome is all" Todd retorted quickly, "I don't care. I'm just annoyed is all."

"That's alright, Mr. Todd, but I was gonna ask what time it was. I'm awfully tired"

Sweeney felt a fool and turned to the window. "Off with you then. And not a word from you."

"Yessir."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okidoki Loves, sorry I've been gone! BUT it's summer now! (happy summer, everybody!) So new chapters will be coming a whole lot faster, I promise! I have a beta reader now (Thank you, LucyxTodd!) So hopefully the new chapters won't suck! Ha-ha! Anyhoo, Enjoy Chapter4 and review peas & thanks=D Oh! Another note::: This capter in particular is boring So apologies**

**And one more note: (sorry for all the notes haha) This story is being greatly inspired by a band called 'Bright Eyes' and I really think yall shoud check them out. The inspiration for this short, short, short chapter comes from "Sunrise, Sunset" by Bright EyesXD**

**Check em out!**

**Okay, Imma go now, enjoy!**

"Mrs. Lovett!" He yelled storming into her shop. She stood behind the counter, rolling and kneading the dough, and let out a small shriek when the entered the small bakery.

"Oh!" She gasped, a hand flying to her chest, near her heart.

"Mrs. Lovett, This has gone on for quite long enough!"

She frowned and cocked her head. "Mrs. Lovett?" she asked, sounding confused.

"Yes, I am talking to you! Now, I demand you tell me why you insist on-,"

Nellie cut him off, her giant brown orbs intoxicating him as he walked slowly toward her. "My name ain't Mrs. Lovett." She said breathlessly as he placed a hand on her waist.

"Don't be silly," He murmured, brushing a hand through her messy, silky curls. His movements confused even himself. He didn't want her, of course. He only wanted Lucy. Lucy was all he ever had wanted, and all he ever would want. Yet as much as he tried, she wouldn't come to mind. All he could see, think about, or hear, was Nellie.

Her eyelids fluttered a bit before she leaned forward and wrapped two arms around his waist. He stroked her hair, stiffly, as if unsure of his own movements. "I'm not being silly" she said, her words slightly muffled.

"Mrs. Lovett?" He asked, pulling away. The woman in his arms was not Mrs. Lovett. Her deep blue eyes were smiling and bright. He did not recognize her.

She laughed, her voice high and clear, and then he recognized her, the girl he'd seen outside his shop, the one he'd thought to be Lucy. He stuttered and stumbled over his own feet trying to back away. She laughed, a clear golden sound, and blinked up at him. Her eyes were wider than he thought possible. She was very pretty. No, no! No, Lucy was pretty, and no one else mattered.

"D-do I know you, Madam?" He asked, his voice shaky and uneven.

She looked worried; her eyebrows raised and eyes growing rounder (if that was possible.) She looked as if she might cry. "Y-you d-don't know me?" her voice was barely audible, just a whisper of a breath.

He looked at her closer. Her porcelain skin was flawless and her yellow hair was pulled back and piled onto of her head. Her dress was beautiful. It was like the one he'd seen the girl wearing a few days ago; only this one was dark. Gray and black, the colors a widow would wear. Her dainty hands were covered in thin white gloves.

"No." he said flatly, "I don't."

She looked up at him, her baby blue eyes burning and in a voice not her own, one he knew all to well, she answered, "Me name's Missus Todd"

It was Nellie's voice.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Todd awoke with a start, sitting up so fast it made his head spin. As soon as he could open his eyes, he observed his surroundings. He was in his workroom, in his barbering chair, clutching his razor in one hand and the chair's arm in the other. His nails had dug so far into the wood that they left long, splintery lines engraved into the arm.

He was still in his clothes, which were surprisingly devoid of blood, and his shoes. He stood slowly, one hand in his hair, rubbing his head groggily, and made his way to the door to his sleeping quarters. Once inside, he slowly and carefully removed his day clothes, and tiredly replaced them with his pajamas. He sat on the edge of his cot and shoved his dirtied work boots off his feet, threw them across the room and placed his head in his hands.

He was losing his mind.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Nellie's head flew up as yet another _thud, thud_ emanated from the room upstairs. She looked at the grandfather clock and sighed. Why would he still be stomping around at…was it really two in the morning?

She looked over at Toby, whose head was nodding at an uneven and broken tempo, trying to stay awake. Poor dear.

As for herself, she wasn't all that tired. She hadn't been sleeping much, but it didn't bother her. She worried about Mr. Todd, sunrise and sunset, he was in her head.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X

And so the vicious circle continued this waltz between distant partners. The Circle never broke, they ran in their own paths, and made certain that they never touched, never spoke. Sunrise, they awoke, made their way through the day. The barber did his specialty barbering and the baker did her special baking. Sunset, they retired, still their mouths unopened, and tossed and turned and had vivid nightmare until sunrise. And this continued for three more days, in which both He and She became wary and their tired dusty eyes became red and drooped for lost sleep, and they moved slower, even as business began to pick back up, and their already tiresome dance became unbarible. So action was taken.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my loves! So Glad to be back at my computer! And also so glad you are reading! Okay, some shout outs to begin: **

Lovely: **Glad to hear you like it! I only hope I can keep you guys Happy!**

JDeppIsMyLovely: :D **Again, so happy you like it!**

Kelly:** Yes, I hope he had a great Birthday! Unfortunately, I was not there to share it with him…If only…**

Saphire Bethany Stacy Skyle: **And I thank you for doing so! Please continue and tell me how I'm doing!**

.14:** I was hoping I wasn't the only one who fell in love with that metaphor! Ha-ha!**

NamelessGir**l: I'm so glad you listened to it! Hope you enjoy the rest of this story!**

**So here you are, my dears, chapter 5! Enjoy!**

She frowned. She missed his greatly. It was beginning to depress her, she missed his smell- usually blood, lathering cream and his own old and mysterious musk-she had memorized it. She missed his attitude, as confusing and odd as it may be. And she missed his voice most of all. He no longer sang as he "attended to his customers", his sweet, heartbreaking voice like honey as she hummed along downstairs, always a song of golden haired beauties. He remained quiet now, as did she. This was odd. It felt wrong, her being quiet.

She looked around the shop. It was about closing time and only five tables remained occupied. About 15 or so drunks lingered, singing off-tone and laughing heartily. Nothing Toby couldn't handle. She wiped her flour-coated hands on her corset and set the tray of now-cold pies on the counter for Toby's supper. She slowly and quietly made her way past the noisy dunks and to the dark rusty stairwell. She could do this, she would not back down. But perhaps, maybe, she could just wait till morning..? No! She must get this done with…No more procrastinating, no more. But it'd be better to go later…?

X-x-X-x-X-x-X

He knew He had to be the one to take action. He, after all, was the Man of their…of THE house. And as such, it was _His_ duty to go to her. Yes, he must go now, for this silly behavior must stop, and stop _immediately_. _How dare she ignore him_? And with no reason! What right had she to avoid all contact with him whatsoever? Was this all, perhaps, because he had thrown her out one to many times? Well, he certainly got what he had wished. However, he had not considered the lonesomeness that would overcome him. Not hearing her bubbly voice reminded him of his Lucy, this was what could have been, if Nellie had not been here…quiet, lonesome and frightening. He was thankful for her. What a blessing…

No! The barber shook these last few thoughts from his head. Of course she wasn't a blessing, she was a nuisance! He glanced at himself in the cracked mirror. He saw himself and sneered, what an ugly creature. What beauty she saw in him he did not know. He was a monster.

However, he had no time at the moment for sulking, for he had a woman to confront! He stood up straight and adjusted his waistcoat. He knew not what exactly to say to Mrs. Lovett, but he knew that he-

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

_Goddamn that boy! Must he always come at the worst times? It's always a bad time! Just as bad as Anthony…_thought the barber as he stomped his way to the door. _It always must be when I am with a customer or when I'm trying to- I-I mean remembering Lucy…_

He swung the door open with such force that it slammed into the wall behind it and ended up chipping the paint. He growled at the stupid door and turned his attention to the doorway where… "Mrs. Lovett?"

"U-um…'ello, love." She said. She avoided his eyes and twiddled her thumbs. She glanced up nervously. "C-Can we, um…I think perhaps, we should, um, c-c-converse? C-Considering, I mean, I'm sorry, Mr. T, let's start over…Can I come in?"

Sweeney was steaming. "God Damn you, Lovett!" He shouted, throwing his razor across the room.

"Mr. Todd!" She exclaimed, shocked at his sudden outburst. "What in the name of Meat Pies are you yelling about?"

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

**A quick Athor's ending note here: A bit short and kinda of cliffy, my apologies**

**Forgive me? Also, this took forever to finish because I've been bad:\**

**Shoot, I've been working on about 5 other stories to try and fix my writer's block but it ended up just making it worse D,X**

**So now I'm totally in a rut and so I'm going to be trying to spend equal time on each of them, but you'll have to excuse me if it takes ages for me to get back to you…**

**R&R Please! I love you All (and I'll love yall more if you review;D)**


End file.
